1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communication systems, such as “fixed wireless systems,” utilizing polling techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a “fixed wireless system,” a wireless base unit provides for communication of telephone and high-speed data (e.g., Internet data) to each one of a number of subscribers equipped with a wireless transceiver unit at a fixed location, for example, a home residence. The transceiver units are electrically powered at the home residence, and have control and traffic channels available for communication with the wireless base unit. Any problems, such as power or communication failures, for some or all of a large number (e.g., 1000's) of wireless transceiver units served by a wireless base unit need to be handled in an appropriate and efficient manner. In addition, bandwidth is limited and needs to be efficiently utilized. Thus, there is an existing need to efficiently obtain information about and from transceiver units in such systems.